Horror Story
by widymorianti
Summary: Melihat mahluk halus bukan sesuatu yang bisa dibanggakan. Kau akan terganggu setiap malah karena ulah mereka yang sudah tak hidup di dunia ini lagi. ChanBaek/HunHan/KaiSoo/Yaoi/Boyxboy
1. prolog

**Widymori**

 **Horror Story**

Aku memang bukan anak indogo atau apapun sebutannya. Aku hanya sedikit peka pada hal-hal yang berbau mistis. Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wujud mereka, tapi aku bisa merasakan keberadaan mereka di sekitarku dan mungkin di sekitarmu juga. Jangan menoleh kebelakang karena mereka bisa kapan saja muncul!

Perkenalkan namaku Baekhyun. Lengkapnya Byun Baekhyun. Aku tinggal di Seoul dengan hyungku sejak aku berusia tiga tahun karena kedua orang tuaku meninggal saat perjalanan menuju rumah kakekku di Jeju. Kami berempat berangkat mengunakan pesawat dengan penerbangan jam dua dini hari dan kecelakaan bukan saat penerbangan tetapi setibanya kami di Jeju. Bus yang kami tumpangi menabrak pembatas jalan dengan penyebab sopir bus yang kami tumpangi mengantuk dan bus oleng dengan seketika menabrak pembatas jalan. Korban meninggal 5 orang termasuk kedua orang tua ku dan aku koma selama hampir dua bulan dan saat aku sadar aku memiliki kemampuan ini. Sudah merasa merinding? Kuharap belum karena aku belum memulai cerita intinya.

Aku memiliki kekasih yang ya, kutemui dengan keistimewaanku ini. Dia Chanyeol pria berusia 26 tahun yang sangat tampan. Kalian pasti beranggapan kalau Chanyeol adalah arwah atau hantu gentayangan? Kalian salah kalau benar berpikiran begitu. Ya memang dia mendekatiku saat wujudnya adalah arwah tapi dia masih hidup dan akhirnya memiliki keistimewaan sepertiku.

Sudah cukup perkenalannya dan kita mulai pada cerita awal.

* * *

 **Semoga responnya bagus :))**


	2. THE FACE 1

**PERHATIAN**

 **Ff ini mengandung unsur dewasa, hubungan sesame jenis dan dikhusus kan untuk para fujoshi dan fudanshi. Terdapat banyak typo, bahasa yang berantakan dan kesalahan lainnya yang tidak terkoreksi oleh author. Dan mohon maaf apa bila terdapat bahasa yang rancu dan suli dimengerti karena tidak semua laki-laki~ *abaikan* manusia sempurna. Sekian dan selamat membaca.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **THE FACE**

 **Chapther 1**

* * *

Aku adalah mahasiswa di sebuah universitas swasta di Seoul. Jurusan yang ku ambil adalah art aducation yang lebih pada pendidikan seni rupa. Sekarang ini aku menjalani tingkat akhir yang berat karena harus nyaris tiap hari mondar mandir perpustakaan dan bertemu hawa-hawa tak enak di lingkungan kampusku. Jujur itu membuatku lelah.

"Jangan terlalu dipaksakan kalau memang lelah." itu Chanyeol yang memiliki jadwal kencan denganku setiap hari rabu. Bukan sebuah jadwal sih tapi hanya kebiasaan yang selalu ia lakukan setelah setahun menjalin hubungan spesial denganku.

Aku hanya meliriknya sekilas karena lelah yang ku rasakan membuat orang-orang banyak beranggapan aku ini pendiam dan sedikit sinis padahal sebenarnya tidak.

"Banyak yang kau rasakan akhir-akhir ini?" aku hanya mengangguk dan ia tersenyum kecil karena itu. Lengan besarnya membelai lembut surai keemasanku dan menyelipkan beberapa rambut ke belakang telingaku.

"Kalau kau lelah, kau bisa beristirahat di apartemenku. Bukankah itu dekat dengan kampusmu?" ia bersuara lagi. Sebenarnya bukan niatku mendiamkannya seperti ini tapi aku benar-benar lelah.

"Tidak. Di sana aku akan jauh lebih lelah. Kau tau sendiri apa maksutku." ucapku akhirnya. "Lagi pula kenapa tidak kau tempati saja apartemenmu itu? Toh tidak ada biaya sewanya kan?" lanjutku dan dia malah tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Tinggal bersebelahan denganmu jauh lebih nyaman dari pada tinggal di apartemen besar itu sendirian. Lagi pula," ia tersenyum penuh arti yang membuatku bergidik ngeri. "Kalau adikku tegang, aku tinggal keluar kamar dan mengetuk pintu apartemenmu." tuh kan tidak masuk akal.

"Terserah kau saja." tak lama dari itu ponselku berdering dan tertera nama Luhan di sana.

"Hallo?" sapaku pada orang di sebrang telepon.

"Baek, kau di mana?" tanyanya. Aku hanya melirik sekilas Chanyeol di sampingku lalu berbicara lagi dengan orang di sebrang sana yang terdengar sedikit ketakutan.

"Aku di cafe bersama Chanyeol. Kenapa?" tanyaku dan di sebrang sana menyahut lagi.

"Bisa kita bertemu?" dan kemudian sambungan terputus. Sebenarnya aku bingung karena Luhan tidak memberi tahu tempatnya berada.

"Ada apa?"

"Temanku, Luhan menyuruhku menemuinya. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak memberi tahuku tempatnya berada." dan kerutan lain terlihat di kening Chanyeol. Bukan hanya aku yang bingung, kekasih jangkungku ini juga bingung bukan main.

"Coba kirim dia pesan singkat." katanya dan aku mengikuti perintahnya. Tak butuh waktu lama dan pesanku ini dibalas.

 **.**

 **.**

Kami sudah berada di jurusan seni di kampus ku. Sebuah lorong panjang yang agak gelap memang menjadi hal biasa untukku dan mahasiswa lainnya, tapi lain cerita dengan Chanyeol. Ia merupakan anak keluarga kaya dan tak pernah bermalam di kampus karena tugas. Apa lagi tugas mereka kebanyakan bisa di bawa pulang dan kami, tanyakan pada teman mu yang memilih jurusan seperti kami.

"Apa seseram ini jurusanmu?" tanya si jangkung kesayanganku yang aga meringkuk takut.

"Kenapa, kau takut?" dan dengan segera ia menegapkan badannya yang tinggi menjulang itu.

"Tentu,," ia menjeda kalimatnya. Matanya ia buat melihat sekitar tapi gerakannya yang kembali merendahkan tubuhnya lalu memegang ujung bajuku membuatku menahan tawa. "Hehe." lanjutnya.

"Penakut."ejekku tapi pria itu masih tersenyum bodoh di belakangku.

Studio patung berada jauh di sudut ruangan karena mata kuliah ini mengharuskan semua siswa mengangkut tanah liat, kayu atau barang-barang aneh lainnya yang dapat menganggu kelas seni lain. Oh yah jurusan kami satu gedung dengan jurusan seni music jadi kami harus mengalah saat mengharuskan kami mengunakan studio ini. Apa lagi kalau sudah menyangkut pahat memahat, kegaduhan tidak akan bisa terelakan kawan.

Mendekati pintu studio, Chanyeol mencengkram lenganku dengan erat. Alasannya adalah patung-patung dengan bentuk seram menyambut kami di setiap lorong. Bahkan ada satu yang membuat dia nyaris menjerit dan pingsan.

"Apa kau juga membuat patung seperti itu?" nadanya terdengar ketakutan dan aku hanya menganggu sebagai jawaban. "Untung kau tidak menaruhnya di apartemen."

"Kenapa? Kau mau melihat hasil karya milikku?" tawaran yang membuat mata besarnya semakin besar. Ini lucu! Andai saja tidak dalam situasi serius seperti ini, pasti aku sudah mengabadikan dengan kamera ponselku.

Begitu pintu dibuka tampak seorang pria mungil yang sedang meringkuk di tengah-tengah ruang. Ia menutup telinganya, nenundukan kepalanya dan aku bisa menebak kalau dia juga sedang memejamkan matanya sekarang.

"Luhan." Panggilku dan ia merespon. Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh padaku juga Chanyeol. Lalu bangkit dan menghambur padaku yang masih berada tak jauh dari pintu.

"Aku takut, Baek. Aku takut." Rengeknya dipelukanku. Chanyeol mengedarkan padangannya pada setiap sudut ruangan. Aku sudah bilang kan kalau dia punya kekuatan istimewa sepertiku? Dan ya dia sedang mencari sumber yang menjadi ketakutan si mungil lain.

"Sepertinya mahluk itu sudah pergi." Itu Chanyeol dengan suara basnya. Aku hanya mengangguk dan perlahan mengiring tubuh kecil itu untuk keluar ruangan studio.

 **.**

 **.**

"Mahluk itu menerorku." Luhan masih terus menangis dan tak henti-hentinya menutup telinganya. Aku memang tidak bisa melihat wujudnya tapi Chanyeol bisa. Setiap kemampuan orang-oranng seperti kami memang berbeda-beda.

"Seperti apa contohnya?"

"Dia menggerakan semua manekin anatomi juga menjatuhkan beberapa patung gifsum." Ucapnya. "Itu membuat ruangan gaduh dan kakiku tidak bisa bergerak untuk berlari keluar." Lanjutnya.

"Kenapa kau menghubungiku dan bukan Kris?" tanganku mengelus lembut punggung sempit lelaki yang memiliki mata rusa itu.

"Aku tidak berpikir sampai ke situ. Yang ku ingat hanya kau."

"Baiklah. Lain kali kau harus menghubungi kekasihmu dulu baru kau hubungi aku. Mengerti?" dan setelah itu aku juga Chanyeol mengantar Luhan menuju apartemennya.

…

Bukan hal aneh mendengar cerita-cerita seram di lingkungan kampus. Contohnya ya kisah Luhan itu. Bahkan ada yang lebih mengerikan dari pada melihat benda-benda bergerak juga sesuatu yang jatuh karena sengaja disenggol.

Ada sebuah kisah yang sangat terkenal di kampus kami, yaitu si peniru wajah. Katanya arwah itu dulunya adalah seorang mahasiswa di jurusan manajemen bisnis yang mati karena jatuh dari gedung dan wajahnya yang menghantap tanah hancur dan selanjutnya kalian bisa tebak sendiri kenapa ia dipanggil si peniru wajah.

Aku bersyukur kalau aku tidak bisa melihat mereka, tapi Chanyeol selalu bercerita nyaris mati terkena serangan jantung karena dikagetkan mahluk-mahluk yang wujudnya tidak karuan. Sering aku merasa kasihan tapi mau bagaimana lagi karena hal ini tidak bisa disembuhkan secara medis. Ok kembali pada masalah ini.

Sering sekali mahasiswa di jahili oleh mahluk ini. Dari laporan mahasiswa yang menemukan sosok orang yang ia kenal tapi sudah lama meninggal, juga laporan mahasiswa yang dikatakan menggoda para lelaki padahal dirinya tidak ada di kampus saat itu dan yang paling terkenal adalah…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini Jongdae mengatur pertemuan dengan dosennya di kampus. Gedung jurusan teknik industry berada tak jauh dari perpustakaan memudahkannya mendatangi jurusannya setelah mengedit sedikit revisi dari sang dosen.

Waktu yang ditentuka si dosen adalah jam satu siang ini dan dirinya sedang berada di perpustakaan dengan beragam buku di hadapannya jam sepulu, jadi masih ada waktu baginya untuk mengedit sedikit dan menambahkan beberapa kutipan.

"Hem, kenapa aku harus menambahkan ini?" ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan matanya menatap kertas dengan coretan tangan sang dosen.

"Hei, butuh bantuan?" tanya seorang yang menepuk pundak pria itu. Jongdae menoleh dan tersenyum ketika tau siapa lelaki lain itu.

"Kyungsoo? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Belanja sayuran?" Jawabnya dengan nada tanya diakhir kalimat. Jongdae hanya memukul tangan pria itu lalu tertawa.

"Bercanda kau! Bagaimana dengan tahun ke-2 mu di sini?" sebagai senior Jongdae memang termasuk yang paling akrab dengan mahasiswa baru. Dan ia juga yang paling gampang dimintai bantuan tentu saja.

"Tidak begitu menyenngkan karena yah asal seonbae tau jurusan kita adalah jurusan paling membosankan menurut kebanyakan orang."

"Tidak juga, tapi jika kau menganggapnya seperti itu, pasti itu yang akan terjadi." Tanggapan si senior. "Dan jangan terlalu larut dengan kegiatan himpunan. Itu tidak akan berguna di tahun terakhirmu." Nasehatnya.

"Hahaha begitu ya." Tawa garing yang dibuat-buat.

"Ah, ini sudah waktunya aku bertemu dosen pembimbing. Maaf Kyungsoo, lain kali kita ngobrol lagi." Ia membereskan semua barangnya lalu bergegas menuju loker penyimpanan barang.

 **…**

Pria bernama lengkap Kim Jongdae itu melangkah dengan perasaan senang karena bab tiga dari skripsinya tidak ada yang banyak dikomentari dan ia hanya tinggal melanjutkan bab empat di mana pengembangan dari bab dua.

Untuk menuju pintu keluar kampus, ia harus melalui perpustakaan yang terletak tepat di tengah wilayah kampus. Bangunan tua yang tidak pernah tersentuh pembaharuan ini dibiarkan dengan bentuk awal dari bangunan aslinya. Warna cat tembok kokoh itu sudah memudar dan tidak sebersih bangunan lainnya.

Langit sudah gelap kala itu dan suasana yang sepi membuat bulukuduk siapapun meremang tapi bukan karena udara dingin melainkan suasana lain di sekitar bangunan perpustakaan. Kisa mengenai seorang mahasiswa manajemen bisnis yang bunuh diri di gedung perpustakaan menambah deretan kisah misteri di sekitar perpustakaan. Dari sekian banyak cerita horror yang ada hanya cerita si peniru wajah yang paling terkenal tapi hal ini tidak merubah suasana hati Jongae kala itu.

Ia tetap melangkah dengan girangnya dan tidak mengubris apapun yang dirasa janggal. Tapi saat ada sosok yang melintas bermeter-meter di depannya, baru lah ia menyadari situasi sekitar. Sosok yang ia lihat bukanlah sosok mahluk halus melainkan sosok Kyungsoo yang baru saja ia temui tadi siang di perpustakaan. Tapi mungkin pria mungil itu baru selesai mengerjakan tugas karena seingatnya, ialah yang meninggalkan si mungil di perpustakaan.

 **…**

Suasana hatinya hari ini aga buruk karena revisinya terlampau banyak da nada perubahan yang tidak sesuai rencana awal di sekripsinya.

Jongdae melangkah tanpa semangat menuju gerbang depan kampusnya. Langit sudah gelap karena jam menunjukan pukul 6 sore. Pikirannya sedang tidak focus dan saat melihat segerombol orang di taman kampus, ia melihat sosok Donghae yang berbincang dengan beberapa orang yang tiak ia yakini kalau ia tau siapa orang itu.

Karena tidak begitu penting, ia memutuskan meneuskan perjalanan dan menuju apartemennya yang terletak tidak jauh dari kampusnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Esok paginya Jongdae sudah harus kembali dengan rutinitasnya di depan laptop juga tumpukan buku yang tebalnya melebihi batu bata untuk membangun rumah.

Halaman demi halaman ia buka dan deretan kalimat di buku itu sudah ia tandai dengan pinsil karena buku yang ia baca adalah milik perpustakaan.

"Begini ya Kim Jeongdae, teori yang kau ambil itu terlalu berat. Kalau nanti ditanyakan oleh penguji, kau mau jawab apa?" Kris mengingatkan sang sahabat yang sedang penat.

"Tapi, dosenku menyarankan kutipan itu."

"Jangan kau dengarkan apa kata pak tua itu." terngat kejadian kemarin, ia pun menanyakan prihal seniornya yang sudah lama lulus dengan peringtak memuaskan di jurusannya.

"Kemarin aku melihat Lee Donghae di kampus kita. Mau apa dia datang lagi ke mari? Apa dia berniat meneruskan S2nya?" Kris yang berkewarga negaraan Cina itu pun mengerutkan kening.

"Lee Donghae?"

"Iya, senior yang dua tingkat di atas kita itu."

"Kau yakin melihatnya di area kampus?"

"Ya. Dia terlihat berdiskusi dengan beberapa orang di gerbang depan kampus kita."

"Tapi Lee Donghae meninggal dua minggu setelah kelulusannya."

 **…**

Mungkin kebiasaan sang dosen melakukan janji di sore hari membuat ia kebal dengan hal-hal ganjil di sekitar perpustakaan. Semua cerita mistis disekeliling perpustakaan seakan ia tepis dan tidak menganggu jalannya rencana Jongdae mendatangi perpustakaan.

Pria berwajah kotak itu memasuki perpustakaan karena sudah ada janji dengan seorang yang ia kenal. Kyungsoo adalah orangnya, ia sudah membuat janji dengan pria kecil itu kemarin dan karena jadwalnya bimbingan hari ini maka janjinya ia buat sesudah pertemuan dengan sang dosen berakhir.

"Seonbae." Sapa si pemilik tubuh kecil juga mata bulat itu. Jongdae melambaikan tangannya dan menghampiri adik tingkatnya itu.

"Menunggu lama?" tanya yang lebih tua. Kyungsoo menggeleng dan tersenyum dan tanpa basa basi terlalu lama, merekapun memasuki gedun perpustakaan lama itu.

"Kalau kau memang tidak enak badan, sebaiknya kita pulang." Itu Jongdae yang menghawatirkan sikap Kyungsoo yang banyak diam hari ini. si kecil itu hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu ada yang mau kau tanyakan lagi?"

"Apa setelah ini kau akan pulang seonbae?"

"Tentu, ada beberapa data yang harus ku tambahkan di bab 2."

"Oh baiklah."

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku ingin ditemani lebih lama lagi." Si kecil itu menunduk dan kembali mengerjakan tugasnya di balik laptop. Jongdae hanya memandangnya sekilas dan kembali dengan pekerjaanya membaca buku.

 **.**

 **.**

Malam semakin larut dan mahasiswa yang tersisa di perpustakaan itu pun hanya beberapa. Kyungsoo masih berkutat dengan laptopnya dan Jeongdae menggarisi beberapa kalimat di buku tebal di hadapannya. Keduanya hanya terlibat sedikit percakapan ketika mereka memutuskan beristriahat seperti saat ini.

"Kau lelah?" tanya yang lebih muda pada pria mungil yang masih mengetik. Kyungsoo haya menatapnya lalu menggeleng seraya tersenyum.

"Kalau Seonbae ingin istirahat, kau bisa kecafetaria di ujung koridor. Itu buka untuk 24 jam." Ucapnya dan lalu kembali mengetik.

Pria berwajah kotak itu menoleh ke ujung ruangan dan benar saja tulisan 24 jam terpang-pang dengan jelas di sana.

"Kau mau sesuatu?"

"Es coffee latte."

Dan berjam-jam duduk membuat tubuh mereka pegal bukan main. Keduanya mengeliat dan dua cup di atas meja yang kosong menandakan mereka sudah terlalu lama di sana.

"Saatnya pulang." Dan keduanya bangkit dengan barang-barang yang sudah mereka bereskan.

"Kau tau tentang mahasiswa yang mati bunuh diri di jurusan manajemen bisnis?" Kyunsoo memulai percakapan. Yang lain menoleh.

"Kejadian lima belas tahun yang lalu." Jawabnya. Ia tau betul cerita itu dan dirinya pempat bergidik ngeri ketika mendengar ceritanya untuk pertama kalinya.

"Yup. Dan kau percaya arwah itu masih ada?" ucapnya lagi.

"Emm, Aku hanya merasa kasihan padanya. Semoga ia segera mendapatkan apa yang ia cari dan pergi ke surga."

"Aku mendengar kalau mahasiswa itu hanya mencari satu," entah mengapa suasana malam itu menjadi aneh ketika perbincangan aneh itu dimulai. "Ia mencari…" bersamaan dengan itu, ponsel Jeongdae bergetar dan pesan masuk mengalihkan pehatiannya.

 _Seonbae maaf hari ini aku sedikit tidak enak badan dan ini aku baru bangun setelah meminum obat dari dokter. Kau menunggu lama? Sejak tadi aku meneleponmu tapi pulsaku ternyata habis. Maaf baru mengabarimu._

Membaca pesan itu, Jeongdae membeku di tempat. Kalau ini pesan dari Kyungsoo, lalu siapa yang bersamanya sejak tadi sore?

Ia menatap takut pada sosok yang masih berjalan di depannya. Dengan gerakan lambat, ia menyimpan kembali ponsel pintarnya di saku dan membuka mulutnya dengan gugup.

"S-sepertinya, a-aku h-harus pulang." Ucapnya ugup. Sosok itu memutar tubuhnya dan tersenyum.

"Mata, mahasiswa itu mencari matanya." Seringayan menakutkan itu membuat langkah mundur Joengdae berhent.

"A-aku ha-harus pulang." Masih dengan perasaan takut ia memaksakan tungkainya untuk melangkah namun perkataan sosok itu kembali membuat pria itu membeku di tempat setelah melewati sosok itu.

"Kau mau pulang, atau sudah tahu?" detik itu juga Jeongdae jatuh taksadarkan diri.

 **…**

Luhan memutar matanya ke setiap penjuru ruangan di apartemennya yang kecil. Suara-suara bisikan memenuhi kepalanya dan itu membuat ia takut.

" _Jauhi dia!"_ suara itu menggema di kepalanya. Mata rusa itu melirik ke samping dan tidak ada siapapun di sana."

" _Jauhi dia"_ sekali lagi suara itu menggema. Pria cantik itu meremap helayan rambut halusnya dengan brutal dan menjeet sejadinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Mungkin ceritanya ngebosenin buat kalian karena ga ada ena-enanya. Gue cuman mau ngejelasin setiap chapternya gakan chanbaek melulu dan ini kemungkinan ga akan nyambung satu chepter ke cepter berikutnya. Maksudnya kisah horrornya ga akan sama hehehe so semoga ga mengecewakan. N ff yang My Prince bakal hiatus untuk ga tau kapan so maaf yah hehehe lg nyari feelnya aja. Makasih untuk yang masih setia nungguin cerita ini hehehehehe met ketemu di chapter berikutnya.**


End file.
